Sembuhkan aku! Dokter Hinata
by Chimunk-NHL
Summary: Baca saja langsung ya ga pandai buat summary :D! Rate T, Ganre Romance little humor Slight Narusaku(NextChap) fanfic pertama diffn xD. mohon bantuannya minna


_Awan mendung yang saat ini menemani__ku,__ serta bau obat-obatan diruangan yang sepi,Saat ini yang sedang bekerja. Perkenalkan namaku Hyuuga Hinata seorang mahasiswi universitas konoha kedokteran yang saat ini menjalankan tugas wajib __**Praktek kedokteran**__ di-KHS (konoha High School), Awalnya kakak sepupuku lah yang berkerja disini dan diriku menggantikan posisinya untuk sementara waktu._

_kulirik jam dinding pukul 16.40 menandakan sudah 1 hari bekerja diruangan kesehatan, Tentu saja melelahkan dimana aku harus melayani setiap siswa mengeluh sakit diruangan ini. Berbagai macam pertanyaan mereka lontarkan karena baru pertama kali mereka (siswa/siswi) melihatku disekolah__ ini__. Kuletakkan pena yang menandakan akhri tugasku saat ini, Merentakan tanganku keatas agar merelakskan tubuh yang kaku__ yang sedikit menyiksa-ku__. Sedikit segar ternyata, Kulihat keluar jendela__._

"Sudah mendung rupanya" ucapnya tak terasa awan itu akan segera menangis membasahi kota ini. Segera Hinata lepaskan seragam dokternya dan memasukkan peralatannya kedalam tas yang tak ingin terkena guyuran air hujan menerpa tubuhnya.

Terlambat Hinata sudah diluar gerbang sekolah. Hujan sudah membasahi tanah, dan orang-orang berlalu lalang menghindari air hujan. Sedikit mengeluh kenapa hujannya tidak ditunda dulu sampai ia pulang kerumah. Segera ia mengeluarkan payung yang ada didalam tasnya, itu lah Hinata selalu siap sedia jika terjadinya hujan dadakan seperti ini. Seperti kata pepatah bukan _**Sediakan payung sebelum hujan**_.

Berjalan menuju masion Hyuuga yang tidak begitu jauh dari sekolah KHS, Beruntung ia mendapatkan tempat **Prakteknya** yang begitu dekat dengan rumahnya. Berterima kasih lah dengan Hyuuga Neji yang merupakkan kakak sepupunya itu.

"Mungkin, Berjalan lewati taman akan lebih cepat sampai" Gumamnya sendiri. Sudah ia putuskan akan melewati taman kota. Hujan yang terus-menerus semakin deras membasahi kota konoha. Hinata mempercepat langkahnya ingin sampai kerumah karena hujan menyebalkan ini, tetapi sesuatu menarik perhatiannya mata putih yang merupakan khas seorang Hyuuga melihat seorang pemuda diam duduk sendirian ditaman. Tapi ini sedang hujan? Apakah ia tidak menyadari hujan yang sedang deras ini, Mengapa pemuda itu tidak mencari tempat untuk berteduh.

'Bagaimana orang itu jika demam?' Berfikir dalam otak pun tidak akan tau hasilnya, Jadi Hinata putuskan untuk menghampiri pemuda itu.

Hinata yang sudah dekat dengannya, Diam tidak tau harus berbicara apa. Dari pada berbicara jadi ia menyondarkan payung yang Hinata pakai meneduhkan pria itu dengan payungnya, yang akhrinya pemuda itu mendongkakkan kepalanya.

"Siapa?" Tanyanya

"Kau bisa sakit jika kehujanan seperti ini" Jawab Hinata, pemuda itu menghempaskan sondoran payung yang Hinata berikan untuknya, Hinata sedikit terkejut dengan apa pemuda jabrik itu lakukan.

"Tidak perlu perhatian kepadaku." Pemuda itu menatap wanita cantik didepannya yang ternyata orang lain, Sementara Hinata sedikit tercengang melihat pemuda ini mengeluarkan air mata dibola Shappirenya, atau mungkin itu air hujan yang menetes dimatanya, pikir Hinata? Haah, Entahlah! Pemuda jabrik kuning itu berdiri dan berjalan sempoyongan, Hinata berada didepannya dengan pandangan heran membuat pemuda itu yang hasilnya jatuh dan tidak sadarkan diri atau yang lebih tepatnya pingsan.

* * *

><p><strong>A Naruto Fanfic<strong>

**Author: Chimunk-NHL**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sembuhkan aku! Dokter HInata**

**Pairing:**

**Naruto Uzumaki age 18**

**Hyuuga Hinata age 22**

**Slight Narusaku Next Chapter**

**Genre : Romance, little rumor**

**Rate T+**

**Warning: OOC, abal, AU, masih banyak belajar dll, cerita mainstream.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

'Nngg…Lavender?' Batin Naruto berucap, Yang masih memejamkan mata

'Wangi yang begitu tentram' Batinnya sekali lagi, ia buka mata shappire yang terpejam sejak tadi.

'Dimana aku?' Batinnya bertanya. Setelah sadar sepenuhnya pemuda itu melihat ruangan, Naruto berada dalam kamar seseorang. Kamar ini begitu rapi dan bernuansa ungu dan putih, Dimana boneka-boneka tersusun rapi di dalam lemari. Otaknya berfikir pasti kamar ini milik perempuan, berbeda dengan kamarnya yang hampir tiap harinya selalu berantakkan.

Melihat badannya memakai pakaian yang bukan miliknya segera ia beranjak dari tempat tidur, melirik foto yang menjadi perhatiannya seorang gadis berambut indigio panjang sepinggang, tidak hanya sendiri wanita ini berfoto melainkan bersama keluarga yang lainnya. Kalau tidak salah ia pernah melihat wanita ini, Naruto menjentikkan jarinya berhasil mengingat wanita ini yang menyondorkan payung untuk dirinya, yang ia tau menolak pemberian wanita itu dan berakhri dikamar ini. Apakah jangan-jangan kamar ini milik wanita ini?.

Melihat sekeliling ruangan tenang sekali, Naruto melihat seragam sekolahnya diatas tempat ia tidur dan segera ia memakai seragam sekolah KHSnya, setelah ia memakainya sekali lagi ia melihat foto wanita indigio itu dengan wajah yang datar. Setelah itu pergi melalui jendela tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih, Astaga tidak sopan sekali anak ini? Apakah orang tuanya tidak mengajarkannya dengan benar sikap sopan satunnya? Dasar.

Setelah kepergian Naruto 20 menit Hinata datang untuk melihat pemuda itu didalam kamarnya berniat memberikan sup serta coklat hangat agar ia tidak terkena flu, mengingat bahwa ia seorang dokter? Uhum, oke Hinata belum sepenuhnya menjadi dokter tapi ia belajar banyak bukan dari kampusnya mengingat Hinata sudah masuk semester 6 dan untuk beberapa tahun kedepannya ia akan menjadi dokter sungguhan yang sudah menjadi impiannya.

KLEK

Hinata yang sudah membuka pintu kamarnya sendiri , Gelap gulita mengingat Hinata mematikan lampunya agar pemuda itu istirahat dengan tenang. Mencoba mencari saklar lampu melihat apakah pemuda yang ia tolong itu sudah sadar atau belum. Meletakan makan yang ia bawa diatas mejanya segera ia menghidupkan lampu.

"...!" Dengan segera Hinata melihat pemuda itu dikasurnya

Eh tidak ada!?

Tunggu kemana ia pergi?

Hinata memastikan keseluruh ruangan kamarnya baik ditoilet, lemari, dibelakang hordeng? Tunggu kenapa Hinata harus cari dibelakang hordeng memang mereka sedang bermain petak umpet? Segera ia sadari jendela kamarnya terbuka! Tunggu dulu? Hinata tidak merasa ia membuka jendela, dan baju tidur yang dikenakan pemuda itu berada diatas kasur ? Itu berarti.

"Dasar, Tidak Sopan" Ucap Hinata datar, Benar pemuda yang ia tolong itu kabur dengan tidak elitenya sudah dibantu malah tidak bilang terima kasih. Hinata hanya bisa bernapas lelah setelah apa yang terjadi.

Sembuhkan aku! Dokter HInata

"Uzumaki Naruto"

"Uzumaki Naruto, apakah hari ini anak itu tidak masuk lagi?" panggilan absen untuk Naruto, Namun tidak ada sahutan dari sipemilik nama.

"Dasar, sampai kapan anak itu akan membolos terus" sambung kurenai-sensei lagi yang merupakan wali kelas dikelas 3-B

"Ino-san, bukannya Naruto sepupumu? Apakah kau tau ia pergi kemana selama 3hari ini tidak pernah masuk?" Tanya wali kelas kurenai-sensei kepada Ino yang merupakan saudara jauhnya Naruto mengingat mereka memiliki sama-sama rambut pirang.

"Etto,,,maaf sensei, aku tidak tau selama 3hari ini Naruto pergi kemana" Jawab Ino sekenanya. 'dasar,sepupu menyusahkan awas saja kalau ketemu ya' batin Ino teriak yang sangat ingin memukul Naruto. Ino tau kenapa Naruto selama ini bolos mengingat mereka berdua adalah sepupuan, Haruno Sakura yang merupakan kekasih Naruto yang sudah dijalani 7 bulan meninggalkannya dengan alasan ia mencintai pria lain. Dasar bocah labil kenapa dengan patah hati ia menjadi lembek seperti ini. Memangnya hanya Sakura saja satu-satunya wanita didunia ini. Dengan memikirkannya serta harus menghibur Naruto saja Ino harus memijit kepalanya, Mungkin setelah istirahat siang ia harus mencari sepupu manjanya itu dan memaksa ikut pelajaran berikutnya, Tentu saja agar dirinya tidak terkena imbas.

Sementara orang yang sedang dibicarakan itu sedang berada diruang UKS, berpura-pura sakit yang hanya untuk tidur.

"Hattsshhii" Naruto mengusap idungnya 'apa aku jadi sakit beneran ya?' batinnya yang segera ia tutupkan tubuhnya dengan selimut, serta menutup matanya shappirenya.

Sreg

Pintu UKS yang tergeser oleh wanita indigio, Hinata segera melanjutkan pekerjaanya didalam ruangan UKS sambil membawa kardus sedang, berisi obat-obatan yang ia ambil digudang kesehatan, cukup berat mengingat persediaan obat-obatan didalamnya sudah ada beberapa yang habis. Baik vitamin, beberapa suplaimen lainnya ia susun serta ia masukan kedalam lemari. Setelah selesai Hinata melihat salah satu kasur UKS dipakai oleh seseorang yang ia tidak tau tentu karena kamar itu tertutup gorden putih. 'ada orang ternyata?' batin Hinata bertanya, seharusnya jika ingin memakainya orang itu harus ijin dirinya tentu saja setelah Hinata periksa. Langkah pertama yang ia lakukan membangunkannya.

"Maaf, kau belum saya data"

Naruto POV

Naruto merasa terganggu dengan tidurnya, seseorang mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya mengakibatkan mata shappirenya terbuka.

"Maaf, kau belum saya data" aku mendengar suara wanita yang tengah membangunkanku, kalau kufikir pasti ini penjaga UKS! Apa, Naruto kau tidak sopan sekali orang yang membangunkanmu ini Sensei lho Sensei? Tapi seingatnya Sensei yang menjaga UKS disekolah ini bukannya si-cerewet Neji itu, mengapa suara Neji jadi lembut seperti ini. Oh tidak pasti aku sedang bermimpi, tidak mungkin setelah putus dengan Sakura-chan aku menjadi tertarik dengan sesama laki-laki. Ku gelengkan kepalaku kuat-kuat merasa itu khayalan belaka bahkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhku singkirkan.

"uuwwaa" Cicitku, merubah posisi yang sebelumnya terbaring mendadak bangun terkaget-kaget, merasa khalayan itu masih menempel dikepalaku dan melihat sekeliling sekitarnya. Tidak ada yang aneh? Aku menghela nafas lega setelah tau kalau itu hanya mimpi.

"Kau" Suara nan indah itu dengar lagi, Aku melihat sebelah kananku.

Naruto POV end

"Kau" Cicit mereka berdua.

Bertemu lagi! Hinata bertemu lagi dengan pemuda jabrik yang ia selamatkan tempo hari, yang dengan tidak elitenya pemuda ini kabur dari pengawasannya.

"Ternyata kau, bikin kaget saja" ucap Naruto acuh sedikit terkejut wanita yang menjadi penyelamatnya tempo hari lalu berada disini. Apa katanya **kau **oke Hinata sudah merasa jengkel dengan sikap pemuda ini, pertama dengan cara ia tidak berterima kasih tempo lalu sekarang setelah bertemu lagi hanya **Kau **yang diucapkannya.

"Jadi Kau disini?" tanya Hinata, tentu dengan nada sedikit penekanan kesal. Dengan pikirannya yang kesal saat ini berharap tidak akan bertemu dengan pemuda ini lagi.

"Begitu lah, tidak disangka kita bertemu lagi ya" dengan santainya serta senyum lima jari Naruto perlihatkan seolah-olah mereka berteman akrab, 'cih, jangan berharap' batin Hinata berteriak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau tidak ada kelas? Atau kau sedang membolos?" pertanyaan layaknya seorang sensei memarahi muridnya yang nakal, Naruto tidak menjawab hanya melihat Senseinya akan segera marah dan Naruto harus mengambil tindakan, Yang langsung saja Naruto membuka kancing kemeja sekolahnya satu-persatu memperlihatkan kontras dada bidangnya dihadapan Hinata.

"A-apa yang Ka-u lakukan" Hinata merona apa yang dilihatnya, tapi tunggu dulu kenapa ia harus malu hanya melihat dada laki-laki? Hinata sudah terbiasa menangani hal ini bukan tapi mengapa dihadapan pemuda ini merasa sedikit memalukan? Sekali lagi ia adalah seorang dokter, maksudnya calon dokter!? "Bukannya Sensei ingin mendata saya?" sambung Naruto jawaban polos serta pandangan lemas Naruto gunakan. Meredakan amarah Hinata yang tau kalau dirinya itu sedang membolos sekolah dengan alasan sakit, 'sungguh cerdik kau Naruto' ucap batinnya merasa bangga atas aktingnya.

Ngeekk

Sungguh sayang akting Naruto tidak mempan kepadanya lalu Hinata mengambil tindakan ekstrim, menarik telinga Naruto sehingga Naruto mengaduh kesakitan. Naruto membungkuk Mengikuti pergerakan Hinata keluar kamar UKS. Tangan Hinata masih setia menarik telinga Naruto, Menyuruh Naruto duduk dikursi tentu saja memeriksa keadaan Naruto. Sepertinya rasa sabar Hinata sudah kelewat batas mengingat anak ini seenaknya dengan sikapnya.

"Tidak perlu sampai menarik telingaku kan" Cicit Naruto protes, ia memegang telinganya yang masih nyeri serta merah akibat ulah Hinata. "bagian mana yang sakit?" protesan Naruto tidak ia tanggapi yang segera ia mengambil stestokop untuk memeriksa tubuh Naruto. Naruto menunjukkan tubuhnya yang sakit kepada Hinata "Disini" ucap Naruto dan menuntun tangan kanan Hinata tepat didada sebelah kirinya! Benar dijantungnya.

"Kau terkena penyakit jantung?"

"Lebih parah dari itu"

"A-pa kau bila-"

"Rasanya seperti terkena ribuan jarum menusuk disini, dan aku merasa disini serasa akan ada yang menghancurkannya" potong Naruto dengan nada sedih, Hinata mengulang dalam pikirannya atas keluhan Naruto 'terkena ribuan jarum?menghancurkan?'

Hening sejenak

dengan mata membulat Hinata menjawab "Patah Hati?" yang dijawab anggukan kepala oleh Naruto serta rona merahnya.

"Maaf, tapi aku bukan Dokter cinta" jawab Hinata malas, yang benar saja ia ini kan dokter umum bukan seseorang yang dijadikan tempat curhat.

"Aku tau, maka untuk itu aku sedang-"

"Cari lah pengalihan rasa sakit hatimu dengan kegiatan lain! Misalnya berolahraga, membaca, ataupun bersenang-senang dengan teman-temanmu, Mungkin dengan itu akan membantumu sedikit melupakannya" Kali ini giliran Hinata memotong ucapan Naruto, merasa iba melihat laki-laki dihadapannya lemah seperti ini. Jadi Begitu Hinata mulai ber-Empati terhadap Naruto.

"Bagaimana dengan Sensei saja-"

"Tidak" potong Hinata lagi serta langsung to the point, ia tau kalau Naruto sedang menggodanya, yang dibalas senyum lima jari Naruto. Hinata melihat lagi senyum yang membuatnya sedikit kagum, walaupun laki-laki ini sedang patah hati Naruto masih bisa tersenyum selepas ini, bukankah seseorang yang patah hati itu membuat senyum dibuat-buat tapi Naruto berbeda.

"Jadi itu sebabnya kau berada ditengah ujan yang lalu" Hinata bertanya yang terjadi saat itu, pada saat Naruto duduk ditaman seorang diri. Jadi orang ini menangisi mantan pacarnya? Yang dijawab anggukkan kepala Naruto lagi.

"Baiklah, aku akan mendata Nama dan kelasmu" Pengalihan topik segera Hinata buat Tidak enak dengan perasaan pemuda yang sedang sedih ini.

"Uzumaki Naruto kelas 3-B" yang langsung dijawab Naruto dan segera langsung Hinata masukkan daftar nama-nama.

"Sensei, aku-"

"NNAARRUUTTOO" Terdengar suara gemaan milik sepupunya yang cerewet? Benar itu suara Ino, Naruto sangat sangat hapal suara pecahan teriak sepupunya itu. Celaka Naruto ketauan membolos mengakibatkan Ino menjadi seperti hewan buas, ia harus sembunyi.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO DIMANA KAU?" suara Ino menggema lagi disekitar sekolah

"Suara apa itu?" Hinata pun sama dengan Naruto mendengar teriakan gema dengan sangat jelas, ditarik lengan Hinata dengan paksa oleh Naruto untuk ikut bersamanya.

"Ap-a yang k-au lakukan...KKKYYAAA"

To Be Continue

**N/A : nyahahahaha...hayooo Naruto mau ngapain Hinata tu :p! duuhh akhrinya memberanikan diri mempost fanfic disini judul temanya pun terlihat abal sekali -_-, entah harus bilang apa ya "yang ini bukan fanfic pertama saia" tapi saia ini benar-benar masih newbie alurnya kecepetan ga? Kalau masih kecepetan kasih tau ya ya ya sarannya juga boleh. Benar-benar butuh saran sangat bagi kalian yang sudah berpengalaman. Saia tidak akan mengatakan embel-embel senpai atau semacamnya yang jelas kita ini samakan ^^**

**Aduhh,,mengingat saia punya hutang dengan Mushi-chan nie~ yang harus mempostnya disini jadi saia update langsung deh dan maaf bukan Rate M Mushi-chan, yang rate M-nya masih saia simpen dulu mengingat saia harus siap mental terlebih dahulu, Gomenasai T.T! etto, fic ini sepertinya saia buat hanya two shoot deh, tapi ini baru rencana kalau imajinasi saia bisa lebih dari 2 chapter saia lanjut terus kok yang jelas fic ini akan selesai tidak akan lama lagi. Oke cukup cuap-cuapnya nie #ikutingayaMushi-chan**

**oh ya ada lagi fic ini saia persembahkan untuk teman yang saia yang bernama (KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH) yang ulang tahun tanggal 1 kemarin -_- maafnya ngucapinnya kelamaan, jaa minna-san**

**RIVIEW dan sarannya minna~ :* yawn**


End file.
